


a paw-fect family

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Shelters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony and Bucky go to the animal shelter for Avengers PR and end up adding to their family.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	a paw-fect family

**Author's Note:**

> I held a birthday celebration on my Tumblr and took requests so this is for the lovely anon that requested WinterIron + puppies.

Tony is laying across Bucky’s lap with his tablet, trying to work up the energy to get up and go out on a date rather than give in to the lure of going back to bed when Steve rushes into the penthouse living room with a frantic look on his face. Tony jolts up immediately, shaking the spots out of his vision as Bucky tenses behind him; neither of them heard a call to assemble.

“Are you guys busy? I need someone for PR.” Steve’s blue eyes are wide and desperate as he begs them to volunteer at the animal shelter for a couple of hours. Apparently, Steve had told the shelter he would send a couple of Avengers over but had totally forgotten to tell the aforementioned Avengers that. Tony and Bucky were the only two currently in the tower, the spy twins were away on mission and Thor and Bruce out of the country making the world a better place. 

Tony nods, it isn’t a big hardship to agree. Tony had just been planning on a walk through Central Park and maybe some hot dogs, this would be pretty much the same thing considering Bucky always stopped to pet every dog he saw.

Together, Tony and Bucky dress between kisses in their softest sweaters, Tony likes that it gives him an excuse to run his fingers across Bucky’s delicious biceps. Their sweaters are in different shades of blue because Bucky thinks it’s hilarious when they are colour coordinated. Tony laughs and rolls his eyes at his partner even though he secretly loves it when they match.

The sun is just barely dipping in the sky when they wave Steve goodbye and set off in the chilly spring air. Tony tucks himself in Bucky’s side, lacing their fingers together as he absorbs the super soldier’s warmth. Their steps are perfectly coordinated as Bucky pulls him in closer, pressing a kiss to Tony’s curls. Bucky’s thumb is rubbing absentmindedly over his fingers and Tony falls in love with him a little more which each soft stroke.

It’s a beautiful day and Tony is glad they had opted to walk to the animal shelter rather than taking a taxi. It’s a rare evening where the city of New York seems to be in a good mood, less honking giving way to the titter of pigeons perched on storefront awnings as they pass. They don’t even get run over as they jaywalk across the street.

Bucky points out a couple of pretty birds, his grey eyes glittering in excitement as he watches them flap across the clear blue sky. The gentle wind blows budding trees, and small baby squirrels play across the sidewalk as they head toward the animal shelter.

It’s not a long walk and before long they are checking in with a star-struck employee who can’t seem to look away from them. Tony grins, he’s used to it, but Bucky is blushing something adorable as he signs his name across the volunteer forms. Rubbing a gentle hand up and down his partner’s back, Tony leads him toward the animals.

The employee, and Tony really needs to learn her name though he honestly can’t be bothered, unlocks a couple of cages for them. A cute, chocolate-coloured puppy rolls out of the first one, blinking up at Tony before bounding over, tripping over his gangly paws and sliding across the tiled floor. He’s a mixed breed, his fur a coloured canvas of white and brown as blue eyes study the two of them curiously. His tongue lolls out of his mouth and Bucky laughs, reaching down to scratch the puppy under the chin. He receives a couple of sloppy kisses in response and he picks the puppy up, cuddling him to his chest.

The next cage that opens lets out an older dog, a cocker spaniel that tilts her head at Tony with a happy bark. She noses at the smaller puppy, tail wagging as she tips her head up to lick at Bucky’s outstretched fingers. The puppy is not too happy, jumping on the spaniel and the two of them go rolling, playfully nipping at each other.

Bucky turns to look at Tony, eyes bright as he reaches for a third dog, a bumbling dachshund who snuffles at Bucky’s sweatshirt before trying to burrow under it. He frowns when he sees that Tony’s not playing with a puppy of his own, his hands pressed into his lap as the other two puppies roll near him, barking and nipping playfully at each other.

“Hey Helen?” Bucky asks, and the employee-- so her name is Helen-- turns around from where she’s looking through the other cages, twirling the key around her finger. “Do you have any cuddly puppies? Less energetic.” Bucky turns to Tony with a grin. “I know you love a good cuddle, dear.”

Tony blushes in response, refusing to look at Helen as he glares Bucky down. His face says he won’t be receiving any Tony cuddles later tonight but Bucky knows better, knows that Tony is an octopus and will be on his side of the bed before he’s asleep. Tony needs a dog that loves a good snuggle too.

And that’s how Tony ends up with a beautiful golden retriever in his arms, tongue lolling happily out of her mouth as she snuggles up against the warmth of Tony’s body, occasionally licking across his jaw. He’s gently rubbing her soft ears, marvelling as how calm she is in his arms as she blinks up at him with another lap of her tongue against his chin. Tony kisses her forehead and she barks happily in response, nosing into Tony’s neck and slobbering on his sweater.

She’s a beauty, almost as big as Tony and soft long fur that Bucky kind of wants to braid to be perfectly honest. He can tell that Tony’s already in love with her and if Bucky knows anything, he probably wants to take her home with them. Tony was never one for the dogs in the park, but this one seems to have all of his attention.

Bucky picks up the first puppy, giving Tony time with the golden. The puppy looks up at him, his earlier romp with the cocker spaniel completely forgotten as he looks up at Bucky with huge pleading eyes. With a wide smile, Bucky snuggles closer to the pup, smoothing his fingers through his soft hair with a wide smile. He’s quite the cutie and his fur colouring reminds Bucky of the sepia tones his childhood memories are painted in.

Tony leans in toward him, his head on Bucky’s shoulder even though his attention is focused on the dog in his arms. The puppy cuddling with Bucky turns to look at the retriever, tail wagging excitedly as he licks across her ears. She looks surprised before returning the favour with a light yip.

“Can we take her home?” Tony asks burying his nose in the retriever’s soft fur. The dog woofs curling to press closer to Tony. Bucky knows he couldn’t separate them if he tried and they’re so adorable together that he wouldn’t ever try to. He knows immediately that they’re going to be going home tonight with a couple new family members.

Bucky laughs, leaning over the dog’s head to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “It’s your tower, sweetheart. If you want a dog, just adopt her. You know Stevie would help out and Clint is practically a dog himself. She’ll be right at home.”

Tony laughs, scratching underneath the retriever’s chin. Helen appears at his side to hand him the information sheet for the dog in his arms and Tony flips through it as the retriever paws at his sweater excitedly. With his free hand, Tony scratches under her chin to calm her down.

“Her name is Fish,” Tony reads, a wide grin spreading across his face as she barks in affirmation. He looks down at her with a wide grin, pressing another kiss to her fluffy hair. “It says here that she’s up to date on all her vaccinations and she’s house trained.” Tony scratches her head, with a laugh. “You’re a good girl aren’t you? Absolutely perfect.”

Fish lays across Tony’s legs, her tail wagging as she looks up at Tony. Bucky knows he can’t resist, and Helen seems to be able to tell cause she’s already holding the adoption papers in her hands, a warm smile on her face. 

Tony accepts the papers and digs his hand into his pocket pulling out his phone and opening up his connection to Jarvis. “Hey buddy you there?” Jarvis answers affirmatively because he’s always there for Tony and the genius grins. “Can you put in an order for everything we need for a new pet? Read whatever books you can find on dogs and get us the works. Read the reviews, order the best, the usual.” Tony looks at Bucky and then at the cuddly puppy in his arms. He turns back to Jarvis. “We’re going to need enough for two dogs, please.”

“Thank you!” Bucky wraps an arm around Tony’s middle pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips that’s too quick to really be satisfying. Bucky tastes like vanilla and americano and Tony resists the urge to lick into his mouth. He’s pretty sure Helen is still in the room and he doesn’t want to scar her for life. “Thank you Tony.”

“Anything for you,” Tony mumbles against his lips, moving to press kisses across his jaw before slotting their lips together again, Fish pressing her paws into Bucky’s chest before licking across his neck with an excited yip.

Pulling away, Tony brushes a stray lock of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, cupping his face. Bucky’s grey eyes are delighted and sparkling in the most beautiful way and Tony can feel the corners of his eyes crinkling as he grins in response. He knows these dogs will feel every ounce of love the two of them and the rest of the team have to offer. Bucky has such a big heart, always has. “I love you so much.”

Bucky tucks his head into Tony’s neck, turning his head to press a quick kiss to his shoulder. The puppy he’s holding barks excitedly between them and Fish yips in response, licking across his fur. Bucky laughs, happy that they’ve gotten to be such quick friends. He looks up at his partner with a smile. “I love you too, Tony.”

When they arrive back at Avengers tower hours later and covered in dog fur, their family is up two members both with wagging tails and lolling tongues. Fish immediately makes herself at home underneath the kitchen table as Bucky’s puppy, Roman, runs circles around their teammates, barking up a storm. Steve glances up at them from his newspaper and doesn’t look the least bit surprised as he smiles at the two of them.

Most of their stuff has already arrived and Tony takes videos of their new pets as Bucky rips open the packaging, setting up their food and hanging their leashes by the elevator. There are a couple of dog beds, but Bucky already knows that Tony is going to let Fish and Roman sleep with them. He leaves the plush looking cushions in the living room anyway.

At the end of the night when Bucky and Tony are lying in bed together, exhausted but happy as Fish and Roman cuddle at the foot of their bed, Tony posts all his videos to Instagram, tagging the shelter and writing a long-winded caption about how excited he is about his new dogs. Bucky presses a kiss to Tony’s shoulder, already excited to wake up with what will most likely be a dog’s butt in his face and Tony drooling on his chest.

They manage to drum up enough good PR that all the shelters in New York manage to find loving homes for all their animals.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/).


End file.
